Saga II: Goddess Of Ice
by eeveebreeder678
Summary: Legend states that an ice goddess who rescues lost travelers dwells in the mountains on Snowpoint City, and one young photographer is out to prove that she exists - and ends up finding more than he expected. Rated T out of paranoia.


Disclaimer: MEEEEAAATTT!

EB678: Okay, here's another in my Saga series: Goddess Of Ice.

* * *

Saga II. Goddess Of Ice

There is an old legend in Snowpoint City: that a goddess of Ice pokemon lives in the mountains, and saves travelers from freezing to death. Some say she is Ice Incarnate, others swear her to be an Articuno, a rare bird pokemon which dwells in ice, and some believe she is only a legend, like the Clefairy who came from the moon.

Many have gone to search for her, and all have failed thus far. They fear the mountains which take so many lives, and try to keep travelers from exploring them, and, in this way, many are discouraged in the end.

Not so for Joseph Liah. The seventeen-year-old reporter from Solaceon Town wants to prove that the Ice Goddess exists – and he is prepared to risk his life in the attempt to reveal a legend.

* * *

She watches him from her cave, for she is affected not by the cold nor the blinding snow. Her tail curls around her feet like the purebreds of her second race, and she smiles to herself.

Nae's white dress ripples in the slight wind in her cave, her heair, too, is ruffled, the navy tips brushing her cheeks. She watches the young man outside with interest.

He does not give up, he refuses to perish in the howling wind and blinding snow. Nae admires this – most travelers give up as soon as the snow begins to fall. Even she, a so-named Ice Goddess, is impressed by his tenacity, his refusal to turn back or die in the snow.

Her gaze remains focused on the human who has tried to brave her domain.

* * *

The mountains are harsh in winter, and Joseph is finding this out for himself – the hard way. He trudges through the blinding snow, his scarf whipping at his face. But he perseveres, and he hopes that his efforts will bear fruit.

A sudden gust whips his scarf away, and he huddles into his coat in a desperate attempt to keep warm, to not be one of the travelers who disappear in the mountains of ice.

Joseph falls. He struggles upright again, but does not keep his footing for long, and slips, his body nearly engulfed by snow. His vision grows blurry. He hears a faint voice, and sees the mirage of a woman in a white dress as he slips into oblivion...

* * *

He awakes to the crackling of a fire. His eyes open slowly, and, against his protesting body, he sits up.

The first thing Joseph saw was her, sitting at the mouth of the cave as if she was avoiding the fire, preferring the cold and snow. She is graceful and pale, her blue and navy tail curled around her legs. Her light white dress ripples in the wind, and, as the light catches it, parts of it become semitransparent. He can see the marks of two diamonds on her upper back, like a tattoo done in blue ink. Her hair, blue and navy like her tail, falls past her shoulders, and her rabbit-like ears prick up as she hears him awake.

She turns to face him, her ice-blue eyes looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and concern. She is beautiful, like sunlight reflected off of pure white snow on a winter's day.

"Are you...the Goddess of Ice?" She smiles.

"No goddess am I, only a human – albeit a rather unusual race." Her tail flicks, and his eyes are drawn to it, as though he had not seen it before.

"Do not fear me." He voice is soft and unsure, as though she has not spoken in a while. Then again, she probably hasn't, he thought, still numb with cold and disbelief. "I mean you no harm, but I knew that humans perished easily in the raging cold – I have see them."

"Why did you save me?" Joseph asks, confused.

"You...interested me. Not many humans have as much perseverance as you, and none have managed to find me before."

"But...but if you aren't a goddess..." He looked at her ears now, and, as one twitched, he flinched slightly. "Who are you?"

"It is a long tale, that finds its way through the lives of many other than me. But...there is a more pressing matter at hand." She neared him, and her hands were cold as they touched his face. "Please, tell no one that you met me. I cannot...go back to how it was before. I do not wish to run again." Her eyes beseeched him. "Please."

He nodded, wordlessly, and she smiled again.

"At dawn, the storm will end, and you can return home, back to your own world." She turned away from Joseph, back to the wind and snow outside of her cave.

"Can I ever see you again?" He asked, not wishing to let her go this soon.

She turns, and smiles more brightly than the previous two times, and her heart is warmed.

"You will find me."

* * *

Joseph Liah lives in Snowpoint City, in a house near the mountains. Every snowy ady, he ventures into the mountains, alone and without equipment. Some call him crazy for loving the mountains so much,and when asked why he always goes to them, he replies,

"It is my world now, too."

* * *

EB678: Please, I hope you liked this. I chose the surname Liah for Joseph, because read backward it says, "hail".

Like it?

Hate it?

Well then, REVIEW it!


End file.
